Sailor Moon: Orgins
by plurds
Summary: An orgins story of Sailor moon with a different approach. PLEASE READ INSIDE


**~~~~~~PLEASE RED BELOW BEFORE GOING ON~~~~~~**

**This Sailor Moon fanfiction might seem a little different becuase I decided to have a modern approach to the Sailor Moon story. So instead of the setting being Tokyo it's New York City as well as New Jersey. It does not take place in the 1990 but instead 2011. I used all the character's English dubbed names (Except for Serena's last name in which I used Tsukino and Raye's last name which I used Hino). Some elements are taken from both the anime and the manga but I'm focusing it to be based off the anime ( as stated in the info). this is first Sailor Moon fanfiction and I plan for this one to be one of those projects that take a year or two. Plus I am writing two other two other fanfictions right now so I might be slow at updating.**

**And as I said this is my first Sailor Moon story I'm thinking I'm going to need some help on this. So I'm searching for beta readers but if you read this chapter and you're a beta read PLEASE CONTACT ME! If you're not a beta reader but have some suggestions for the story ( it's okay to brutal, I'm very open and I know that it only leads me to be a better writer) please write them to me in a review.**

**Thank you for your time and let us now comence the story...**

"SERENA! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Serena tossed and turned in her warm bed. There was no way she was getting up. School could wait; her beauty sleep was more important. "Good morning, big sis!" Sammie yelled in her ear causing her to fall off the bed. He laughed hysterically at her. "Haha! You're such a wimp, Serena" He chuckled as he left her room. Serena stuck her tongue out in retaliation. She pulled herself off the floor and dug her school uniform out of her laundry basket. It smelled really bad. She gagged at the abominable smell and dressed herself.

"Hey Dad!" she exclaimed skipping down the stairs. Her father shushed her, waving his hand in the air. Sammie glared at Serena, "Be quiet Serena!" They were watching the news on the television. A woman in a red dress stood outside a jewelry store with police officers behind her.

"We have reports that at 2:38 early this morning a masked thief tried to break into Golband's Jewelry. Fortunenatly, the well-known hero, Sailor V, arrived and stopped the thief. The thief is now in custody and is being questioned"

Serena pounced up in down in joy, "SAILOR V? SHE IS JUST SO AMAZING! I WISH I COULD BE HER!" Sammie rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah too bad you're never GOING to be her". Serena ignored him turning to her mother.

"Mom… so I was thinking... I know it's the first day of high school and everything but Molly and I were thinking of stopping by her mom's new jewelry store. Can I go?"

"Serena, only if you are home by dinner"

Serena's father looked at the clock and shook his head in disapproval, "You're going to be late, Serena. You have to get going"

"Oh gosh you're right!" Serena yelled. She gathered all her books and placed them in here backpack and left the house rushing out the door. Serena's mother saw that Serena left her lunch box on the counter.

"SERENA YOUR LUNCH…."

In a second Serena flung open the door, grabbed her lunch and left the house.

"Can you believe that we're actually in high school now? There is so many things that we can do now: Go to parties, school dances, and prom! It's going to be so fun!" Molly exclaimed in joy as Serena and she walked up the front steps to St. Josephine's Academy. Serena was barely listening to her and was too distracted by all the cute boys hanging around on the steps.

"MAYBE WE'LL GET BOYFRIENDS?"

Serena giggled at the thought. She had never had a boyfriend before but she was defiantly boy crazy. Her latest boy crush was Andrew Foreman a senior who worked at the local video arcade. She was head over heels for him but he was extremely oblivious to her constant hints of adoration.

As they entered the front double doors two boys standing to the left of them laughing and one of them called out "Hey weirdo! What's with the hairdo? It looks like you got two big planets on your head." Serena looked over at him. She felt a wave of heat hit her neck. The boy wore the occasional boys' uniform. In random spots, there were different colored patches. He had hair length dark brown hair and green piercing eyes. He was actually pretty good looking.

"Look dweeb" Serena snarled, "My hair is awesome the way it looks and I don't need some low-life with a ruined school uniform telling me that my hairdo is weird"

Serena stuck her nose up in the air and entered the school with molly at her side. They walked over to the front desk check in and they got their locker numbers. They were lucky enough to get lockers next to each other. After they found their lockers, they went to their first class together.

"English, my favorite" Molly smiled as she read her class schedule as they entered the classroom. Serena sighed, "English…. Not my favorite". They took their seats and class proceeded.

As the first bell rang students rushed out of the classroom but Serena and Molly were the last to leave.

"Yay! We get a break! Time to eat" Serena smiled as she pulled out a tiny sack that had tiny white bunnies printed on it. "Oh Serena" Molly laughed. As they walked out of the classroom together, Serena leading the way and looking down at her bag of goodies she bumped into something hard.

"OWCH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

She fell to the floor and her bag of sweets scattered the floor. She looked up and saw a boy looking down at her while rubbing his forehead. The boy was very tall and had a beautifully sculpted face. His black shinny hair barely covered his olive colored eyes. He was very handsome and never seen a boy like him before.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you like that," Serena whimpered getting to her feet "I don't know if you can tell but I'm very clumsy"

"Yeah obviously I know" He said as he walked away. Serena watched him take his leave and join a group of students laughing about something. Molly knelt down to pick up the mess "Wow what a jerk. He didn't even help you up"

The girls walked out into the courtyard where the other students spent their break. Everyone was spread out and some people crowded around the lunch tables hoping to get a seat. A bunch of people crowded around one table making it quiet obvious something was going on. "What's going on over there?" Serena questioned scratching her head. Two girls ran by them laughing.

"I can't believe Mina Brew transferred to our high school!" one girl said

"I know! She looks more like Sailor V in person!" the other girl said.

Molly and Serena gave each other shocked faces. Mina Brew was a teenage actress who was famous for portraying the real super hero Sailor V. She was an idol among young girls and boys wanted her heart. She was homeschooled until she decided to go back to a real high school.

"Excuse me. What's everyone going crazy about?"

Serena and Molly looked behind them to find a beautiful tall blonde standing there. She smiled at them politely. Serena's jaw dropped. She knew who she was.

"MINA BREW? OH MY GOSH!"

Mina covered Serena's mouth and looked around to see if anyone was watching them and then she led them around the corner in a secluded hallway.

"Wow! The real Mina Brew. Standing across from me. I'm think I'm going faint"

Serena's eyes sparkled with joy as she watched Mina run her fingers through her beautiful long blonde hair "Why are going to a normal high school? I mean, you can't be distracted with boring things in life when you're an actress". Mina became nervous at that question and Serena could feel it. Mina played her nervousness off with a smile, "Oh well you know the famous life was getting boring so I decide to make a switch-a-roo"

Serena knew there was something about Mina that intrigued her and it was aside from the fact that she was a Hollywood starlet. She felt something pulled her to Mina but she had no idea what it was.

After school ended, Molly waited for Serena at the front gate to the school.

"Hey Molly!" she said waving to her as she hurried to catch up to her, "you ready to go to your mom's jewelry store?" Just as Molly was about to reply Serena's cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"SERENA! I TOLD YOU TO PICK THE DIRTY CLOTHES OFF YOUR FLOOR DIDN'T I?"

"Uh…. Not that I remember" she bluffed trying to hide her guilt.

"WELL YOU LISTEN HERE YOUNG LADY, YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU CLEAN UP THAT MESSY ROOM OF YOUR'S YOU HEAR?"

"But Mom-"

"NO BUTS!"

Her mother ended the call and Serena looked at her friend apologetically, "molly I'll meet you there. I have to go clean up my room I'm sorry"

As Serena rushed home to clean her room she passed by an elementary school. Outside the school, three little boys crouched down in the parking lot and they were poking what looked like a black cat with a stick. She scared the boys away by yelling at them and went to see if the cat was okay.

It didn't look hurt but it just lay there on the pavement very still, "Poor thing" Serena whispered. Then the cat propped itself up. Serena watched it with confusion when she noticed there was a band-aid on the cat's forehead. "Did you hurt yourself?" she asked it as she gently pulled it off and instantly a bright light shone from it causing Serena to fall back with surprise but the light quickly went out."Well… that was weird" she said still staring at the strange cat. The cat just stared back at her in response. She looked at again at the cat's forehead and there seemed to be an upside down crescent moon. It was probably a birthmark Serena thought. "Oh shoot! I just remembered I gotta clean my room and meet Molly! See ya kitty!" she yelled back to the cat as she rushed home.

"She's the chosen fighter" the cat whispered in awe as she watched the only hope of peace and justice run away from her.

Serena hurried as fast as she could to clean up her room. Every couple of minutes she could sense that her mom was walking by in the hallway to make sure she was doing her job. Eventually she finished and made her way to Molly's mom's jewelry store. The store was packed and many girls were fighting over necklaces.

"Don't worry girls there's necklaces for everyone" Molly's mother yelled with glee watching her customers cheer.

"Hey molly" Serena called to Molly as she pushed her way through the mob of women.

"Oh hey Serena! This is pretty cool huh?"

"Oh yeah defiantly"

Molly looked at her mother as she tossed out necklaces to everyone. Molly see to catch one that came right to her, "It's a little odd though, my mom has been acting really weird" then she pulled the necklace around her neck along with every other girl in the store and instantly they fell to the floor.

Serena watched in shock as she saw it all go down.

Molly's mother stood up on the glass counter and laughed with triumph. Her body began to change in a wrinkled monster with black eyes and brown skin.

"Ah, yes! It does seem that this was an easy way to get pure energy- what? It seems I missed one" she spotted Serena and grinned, "Well it looks like I'll just deal with this one myself" she pounced in air lunging right for Serena and all Serena did was watch in horror as the dirty monster came for her with intentions of taking her life. When Serena though everything was over the black cat she saved her by scratching the monster in face.

The monster fell back and groaned in agony, "My face!"

The black cat landed in front of Serena and soon a round compact was hovering about the cat's forehead and then the most bizarre occurrence that Serena had ever witnessed happened. The cat began to speak.

"Serena, you must take the brooch, hold it up in the air and say 'Moon prism power, make-up". Serena still in shocked managed to say a couple words, "You can talk?" the cat shook her head, "Now is not the time, Serena! You must do what I say!"

Serena grabbed the hovering brooch, "Okay here goes nothing, MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Serena's body instantly began to transform. The clothes on her body vanished and new clothes appeared to be on her body. Sparkling star danced around her body and a gold tiara with a red center gem appeared on her forehead.

"What is this?" Serena screamed as she looked at her transformer state. Her original clothes seemed to be gone and were replaced with a dress. It had a blue bottom half that was pleated and the top was white with a blue bow placed on her chest and at the knot of her brooch was pinned. There was a silver crystal ball with an upside down moon crescent wrapped around it.

The monster got up from her staggered state, "WHAT IS THIS?" Serena looked at the cat with anxious eyes, "What do I do?" "Take off your tiara and say 'moon tiara action' and throw it at your enemy" the cat said as she ran behind Serena. She did as the cat instructed her and the monster fell back in agony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS NOT THE END" the monster screamed in agony. It fell to the floor unconscious and a dark gust of smoke floated out of the body. It appeared that the monster was really Molly's mother but was taken over by a dark force, which caused her to take on the appearance of a monster. All the customers inside the store, including Molly, began waking up after their necklaces they placed around their necks had withered away.

Serena's body glowed pink and then she was back to her normal self.

Serena sat on her bed and carefully watched the black cat standing in front of the door.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Luna. I come from the Moon Kingdom. I was sent here by request of the queen. My objective was to find the warrior of justice and love, Sailor Moon, who protected the Queen and her kingdom long, long ago… and it seem I found her"

"Me? What are you talking about! My name is Serena Tsukino. I am fourteen years old and I attend St. Josephine's Academy. I am not some warrior, Sailor Moon or whatever!

Luna shook her head in defiance, "Yes you are! You even proved yourself fighting that monster! Look, Serena very dark times are going to arrive here. The evil Queen Beryl is planning on taking over this world and unless you take up your new role as Sailor Moon, everything is going to be history. It's your choice but if you don't want to see everyone you love get hurt I suggest you take my offer"

The locket fell in Serena's lap and glared at the cute little pink brooch with curiosity. Why had it looked so familiar and why did she transform with ease? It seemed so natural to her? She looked up at Luna with a concentrated expression.

"I will do it. I will protect the Earth and what is good."

Luna smiled with confidence, "Place you right hand on the brooch and say 'I, Sailor Moon, the champion of justice and protector of love, vows to protect Earth in the name of the Moon Kingdom and shall punish those who inflict harm on the innocent'"

Serena placed her hand on the brooch and repeated, "I, Sailor Moon, the champion of justice and protector of love, vows to protect Earth in the name of the Mon Kingdom and shall punish those who inflict harm on the innocent". Almost instantly, her body began to glow for a couple second and then the light went out.

Serena was officially Sailor Moon.


End file.
